Sabre e Katana
by Nieryka
Summary: Baseada em Ilustração da Revista DragonSlayer. Os opostos se atraem nas circunstâncias mais estranhas...


Olha euzinha aqui de novo!

Desta vez acho que posso chamar essa de uma fic De Verdade.

Mas vamos ás explicações: Esta fic foi inspirada pela maravilhosa ilustração de Erica Horita na Dragon Slayer n° 09 para a matéria sobre Samurais e Swashbucklers. Eu não conheço a senhorita Horita, mas eu espero sinceramente que ela não fique brava por eu ter pego emprestada a imagem daqueles dois. É que ficar olhando pra eles dá asas á imaginação, então...

Os personagens em questão pertencem a Erica Horita e Dragon Slayer e eu sou só uma fã delirante, tanto da revista como da ilustradora.

Espero que gostem!

**Sabre e Katana**

Capítulo 1.

Mesmo que já fosse lugar-comum em Moreania topar com visitantes da Terra Desconhecida, ali em Zenkrid, a Cidade Pirata de Laughton, um tamuraniano ainda era uma visão exótica. De modo que, quando a jovem samurai Himiko entrou na taverna Olho do Baiacu, em toda a sua glória e com um olhar tão afiado quanto a espada que carregava, todas as cabeças se voltaram automaticamente para ela.

Ela se permitiu um leve franzir de sobrancelhas ao deixar seus olhos passearem pelo amplo salão, apinhado do que a ela pareceu a pior espécie de seres que se podia reunir num lugar só. E aquele fora o lugar que o filho de seu senhor escolhera para se embebedar na noite anterior, contando vantagens e se exibindo com a Espada do Clã no meio de piratas e ladrões vulgares, até que acontecera o inevitável: a espada fora roubada enquanto o jovem (e imprestável, sussurrou uma pequena e indisciplinada voz em sua cabeça) rapaz fora abandonado, inconsciente, perto da estalagem em que estavam hospedados.

_"Você deve recuperar a Espada do Clã, Himiko, sem alardes ou confusão. Estamos neste reino como visitantes e não devemos chamar atenção desnecessária que possa causar desconforto entre as Nações. Seja discreta e eficiente para mim, da mesma forma como o foi seu pai e o pai de seu pai no passado de nossa família." _

Fora com essas palavras que seu senhor a enviara para aquela missão, enquanto o filho mimado era levemente repreendido e mandado para uma casa de massagem!

Himiko suspirou imperceptivelmente. Não devia, de maneira nenhuma, pensar daquela maneira...o que diriam seus ancestrais??

Ignorando os olhares a sua volta, que se dividiam entre surpresa dissimulada, desconfiança e ameaça, ela se dirigiu para o balcão, que o gordo taverneiro terminava de limpar com um trapo de aparência suspeitíssima.

- Posso ajudar, moça? – perguntou ele, rapidamente jogando o trapo pra baixo do balcão quando ela chegou perto.

- Sim, eu creio que o senhor pode ser de grande ajuda. Na noite passada esteve aqui um jovem de meu povo...

- Ah...a senhorita diz...com olhinhos pequenos também, certo?

Himiko comprimiu os lábios mas assentiu. Calma, disse a si mesma com firmeza.

- Ele esteve aqui, sim, moça. Algum problema?

- Esse jovem portava uma arma, uma espada, quando aqui chegou. – disse Himiko, a voz neutra. – Quando saiu deste lugar já não a possuía mais...

- Oh, bem...- o taverneiro encolheu os ombros. – Isso é realmente uma pena, mas se o rapaz perdeu a espada não vejo o que...

- Ele não _perdeu_ a espada. Ela lhe foi...tirada.

- Oh. – fez o taverneiro.

Então ele arregalou os olhos e se abaixou, desaparecendo de vista. Himiko entendeu no momento seguinte, quando um homem que estivera sentado junto ao balcão se ergueu e postou-se ao seu lado. Ela apenas o olhou de esguelha.

- Está dizendo que ele foi roubado enquanto estava aqui, garota? – disse ele, com voz retumbante. – Está acusando a boa gente que freqüenta esta taverna de ter roubado a droga de espada mijona de um moleque?

Aquela era uma ofensa intolerável! Himiko se voltou para o homem e viu que outros três também se erguiam de uma mesa próxima, todos com olhares ferozes e sorrisos escarninhos.

- Nós não gostamos de gente estranha por aqui...- disse outro homem por trás do primeiro. – Bem...pelo menos não mais estranha que o usual, se bem me entende.

- É. – disse outro. - Principalmente quando chamam a gente de ladrão...mesmo que seja uma garota bonita.

- E mesmo que a gente seja mesmo ladrão, sabe. – completou outro. – Isso fere nossos sentimentos.

Num segundo as mesas e bancos tinham sido afastadas da área, o que só comprovava que aquilo devia ser muito comum por ali, observou a samurai, com total desinteresse por aquela amostra vulgar de fanfarronice. Eles agora estavam perigosamente perto. Perigosamente para eles, claro, ponderou Himiko. O restante da taverna acompanhava tudo com ávido interesse.

- Se chegarem mais perto – disse ela, estreitando o olhar como um tigre. – seus sentimentos não vão ser a única coisa ferida aqui.

O primeiro homem que a ameaçara riu alto.

- A tigrinha pensa que morde! – ele estendeu a mão para tocar em uma mecha do cabelo negro e espesso da jovem, sorrindo. – Vamos ver o que ela...

Antes que terminasse a frase ou alcançasse seu alvo o homem foi atirado de cara no chão. Os outros piscaram, confusos. A rapidez do golpe de Himiko deixara-os surpresos. E também irados.

- Pra cima dela!!

Golpes rápidos e certeiros logo puseram a nocaute os outros três companheiros do primeiro agressor, e mesmo que pelo menos dois deles tivessem puxado respectivamente uma faca de lâmina longa e uma machadinha, Himiko não precisara nem mesmo desembainhar sua espada. O que era ótimo. Um samurai não desembainhava sua espada contra adversários que não valiam a pena. O problema era que, incitados pela oportunidade de enfrentar uma oponente tão hábil, outros piratas e malfeitores resolveram se juntar á briga e logo Himiko estava enfrentando praticamente a taverna inteira; esquivando-se, defendendo-se e rechaçando todo tipo de ataque e todo tipo de arma. Não era realmente uma tarefa difícil...a maioria ali era de lutadores indisciplinados e desajeitados...mas num dado momento, quando faltava pouco para Himiko finalmente por para dormir os dois últimos desafiantes, uma sombra se projetou por trás dela de maneira tão sorrateira que a jovem samurai só percebeu o que estava para acontecer quando era tarde demais.

E então...

BANG!!

Uma adaga rolou pelo chão da taverna e Himiko viu um homem de manto e capuz dobrar-se de dor, segurando a mão ferida. Havia um cheiro de pólvora no ar e um elfo alto, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verde-oliva, estava de pé quase no fundo da taverna, empunhando um estranho objeto, de cujo cano erguia-se uma fumaça fina.

- Ora vamos, Trent. – disse o elfo em tom jovial, guardando a arma no cinto enquanto caminhava para o meio do salão. – Atacar uma garota bonita pelas costas é uma sujeira muito grande até pra você.

- Maldito! – gemeu o homem de capuz, Trent, envolvendo a mão numa ponta do manto para estancar o sangramento. – Olha o que fez com a minha mão! Como vou poder fazer meus trabalhos com a mão assim??

O elfo deu de ombros, pegou a adaga no chão e a arremessou na direção do homem ferido. Com espantosa rapidez Trent agarrou a arma com a outra mão sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Sua outra mão continua muito bem, e o tiro foi de raspão. Não seja chorão, homem...sei que você tem um estoque muito bom de poções de cura lá naquele buraco que você chama de lar.

Ainda resmungando e lançando olhares rancorosos para o elfo o homem saiu da taverna. Quando o elfo se voltou para a jovem teve um leve sobressalto. Ele nunca vira um agradecimento ao estilo de Tamu-ra.

- Eu agradeço sua ajuda, senhor elfo. – declarou Himiko, curvando-se mais profundamente diante dele. – Provavelmente salvou minha vida e terei uma divida eterna para com o senhor...

- Hunm...e você não está gostando nada disso, certo?

- Como??

Himiko se endireitou e encarou o elfo diretamente nos olhos. Como ele podia saber que ela não estava assim tão agradecida por ter precisado da ajuda de um tipo como ele para se livrar de um bandido traiçoeiro?? Era verdade, no entanto, mas mesmo assim ele não devia _saber_ disso. Ela não poderia ter deixado esse sentimento transparecer! Era uma samurai!

- Eu não entendo o que o senhor...

- Oh, tudo bem. Esqueça. – ele riu e deu uma olhada ao redor. – Hunm...você bate bem, mas logo esses caras vão acordar e seu nível de popularidade já está bem ruinzinho, então é melhor sairmos daqui. O que me diz?

Himiko tombou a cabeça de lado.

- Sairmos? Quer dizer eu e vo...

- Isso mesmo! – o elfo se dirigiu até a porta e a segurou aberta. – Primeiro as damas...por mais fatais que sejam.

Dando uma ultima olhada para os homens espalhados no chão a samurai balançou a cabeça e passou pela porta. O elfo acenou para os poucos ainda conscientes dentro da taverna e a seguiu.

Quando estavam longe da taverna, mais ou menos umas três ou quatro quadras de lá, Himiko parou.

- Algo errado? – perguntou o elfo.

Ela assentiu.

- Agora vou demorar a concluir minha missão. – respondeu, num sussurro abatido. – Se não puder mais voltar á taverna para recolher informações como posso reaver o que foi roubado do filho de meu senhor?

- A espada, certo?

- Como sabe? – Himiko ficou em guarda. O elfo estava no fundo da taverna quando ela falara com o taverneiro.

Ele apenas sorriu e apontou para suas orelhas pontudas.

- Elas não são enfeite, sabia?

- Oh. Claro. Desculpe.

- Desculpas aceitas.

Himiko suspirou. Não podia simplesmente voltar para seu senhor sem a espada. Isto estava fora de questão. Mas o que podia fazer, em um lugar estranho e hostil como aquele? Era jovem, embora detestasse admitir aquilo, e tinha pouca experiência. Seu pai morrera há poucos anos atrás, enfrentando a Tormenta, num ato de sacrifício para salvar a família de seu senhor e apenas ela restara. Se pelo menos aquele imprestável do filho do daimyo não tivesse...

Ela ergueu os olhos e percebeu que o elfo ainda estava ali, observando-a atentamente, então aprumou-se e ergueu o queixo de maneira resoluta.

- Eu lhe agradeço novamente. – curvou-se graciosamente mais uma vez. – Mas agora tenho que ir.

- Ir pra onde? – perguntou o elfo ruivo quando ela começou a caminhar. – Você não conhece muita coisa por aqui, ou não teria se metido naquela encrenca lá atrás, certo? - quando ela não respondeu e continuou andando ele suspirou e correu até ela. – Ei, ei. Espere um pouquinho aí. Eu tenho uma idéia. Uma idéia muito boa mesmo.

- Que seria...?

O elfo abriu um largo sorriso e ela franziu o cenho, preocupada. Estava tendo péssimos pressentimentos com aquele sorriso.

- Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar a espada. – declarou ele. A jovem começou a protestar mas ele sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. – Não adianta dizer não...você não disse que estava em dívida comigo? Pode muito bem me deixar dar mais uma ajudinha por conta. Eu conheço a cidade como a palma da minha mão e sei onde achar as pessoas certas pra você conseguir pistas da preciosa espada do seu patrão, pode acreditar.

A jovem samurai considerou a questão. Não podia voltar de mãos vazias e realmente não conhecia aquele lugar. Talvez a oferta do elfo não fosse tão ruim assim, e se por acaso ele tentasse qualquer coisa contra ela, Himiko confiava o suficiente em suas habilidades para saber que não estaria em perigo.

- Muito bem. – disse Himiko, assentindo. – Aceito sua ajuda.

- Assim é que se fala, garota!

- Himiko. Meu nome é Himiko Nebukuro.

- É um nome bonito...acho...já que não faço a menor idéia do que significa...

- E o seu é...?

- Pode me chamar de Dio. - o elfo abriu mais um de seus largos sorrisos e fez uma mesura. Himiko continuou olhando para ele como se esperasse mais alguma coisa então ele se endireitou e fitou-a com um ar inquisitivo.

- Apenas Dio? – perguntou ela, parecendo desapontada.

- Hunm...sim.

- Eu sempre ouvi falar que elfos possuíam nomes longos, intrincados e graciosos...

- Oh, isso. - Dio coçou a cabeça sem jeito. – Sabe, nomes élficos estão mais para uma ginástica lingual com pretensões artísticas do que algo realmente prático, então...é melhor me chamar apenas de Dio.

- Como quiser...Dio.

- Boa garota. – disse o elfo, voltando a sorrir. – Agora vamos. Prometo que, com minha ajuda, você saíra da cidade com sua querida espada de Clã ainda essa noite!

Capítulo 2.

- E para _onde_ vamos? – quis saber a jovem samurai, olhando a sua volta para o emaranhado de ruelas que subiam e desciam pelo lugar, parecendo um labirinto.

Encontrara a taverna com facilidade porque parecia que todas as ruas vindas de fora desembocavam lá, mas ao se afastar do centro parecia que não precisaria fazer muito esforço para se perder. Imaginou que talvez fosse algo proposital.

Dio estava parado na frente dela, com um estranho olhar contemplativo e ainda aquele sorriso exuberante no rosto. Ela repetiu a pergunta, um pouco mais alto e com um pouco menos de polidez, então ele pareceu acordar.

- Oh...onde...claro. – o elfo virou para um lado, depois para o outro, como se estivesse subitamente perdido, mas acabou apontando para uma das pequenas ruazinhas. Uma das que desciam, percebeu Himiko, tentando não ceder á forte suspeita de que o elfo escolhera aquele caminho a esmo.

- Muito bem, então. Vamos, elfo Dio.

- Argh. _Isso _não soou bonito. É só Dio, por favor. – disse ele, mas Himiko não estava prestando atenção, pois já se dirigia á passos resolutos na direção da ruazinha deixando-o para trás como se fosse ela, e não ele, a guia.

Não que Dio estivesse reclamando.

Na verdade ele achou, bem depressa, que essa era uma situação bastante agradável visto que, de sua privilegiada posição, podia apreciar toda a beleza e balanço do...ahan...belo quimono de Himiko. Era mesmo uma maravilha da manufatura tamuraniana, pensou o elfo consigo mesmo, apreciando o...ahan...caimento do tecido...a cada passo da bela samurai. E era um quimono tão curtinho que...

Subitamente Dio não estava mais olhando para o quimono (e o que tinha dentro dele); fitava, agora, uma longa e brilhante lâmina que parecia ser muitíssimo afiada. Principalmente estando a menos de três centímetros de seus olhos. Ops.

Dio ergueu a cabeça, encarou o olhar duro e frio como aço da samurai e afastou com dois dedos a lâmina de seu rosto sem deixar de sorrir nem por um segundo. Suspirou e encolheu os ombros.

- Você não pode me culpar por...

- Posso. – disse a samurai, e fez um gesto com a lâmina para que Dio se adiantasse e tomasse o lugar ao lado dela. – De agora em diante você fica ao meu lado ou na frente, como um bom guia. – os lábios dela se ergueram um pouco no que pareceu a Dio quase um sorriso. – Ou então você vai perder a capacidade de fazer qualquer outra coisa com as mulheres a não ser admirá-las.

- Não leve as coisas tão a sério, por favor. – Dio ficou ao lado da Tamuraniana num piscar de olhos. – Eu tenho uma longa vida élfica pela frente e pretendo aproveitá-la com toda a minha _capacidade_ intacta.

- Então temos um acordo?

- Sim, madame. Nada de espiadas.

Himiko baixou a lâmina e voltou a embainhá-la com um movimento tão rápido que impressionou Dio pela fluidez e graça. Parecia que a jovem recebera, desde o berço, espadas para brincar em vez de chocalhos.

- Como vai me ajudar a achar a espada? Você conhece as pessoas que a levaram? Estava na taverna quando meu jovem senhor foi roubado?

Os dois desciam pela ruazinha estreita e suja com passos leves. Até mesmo Himiko sabia que a prudência era altamente recomendada naquele lugar desconhecido. Dio balançou a cabeça negativamente e respondeu ao olhar confuso da jovem sem titubear:

- Não faço a menor idéia de quem levou a espada e não estava na taverna quando a levaram, mas conheço o modo como esses ladrões agem. Vamos a um lugar em que possamos interrogar as pessoas certas e logo vamos saber onde ela está. Ah – fez ele, com prazer. – aqui estamos.

Os dois atingiram o fim da ruela e Himiko contemplou uma enorme praça, um tanto suja e decadente, mas bastante movimentada. Parecia um mercado noturno, com barracas de lona espalhadas desordenadamente e pessoas e animais, ambos barulhentos, circulando entre elas.

- Este – anunciou Dio, com um certo orgulho, afinal não era sempre que mostrava a terra que adotara como lar a turistas. – é o Grande Mercado Noturno. Não tem o mais original dos nomes – acrescentou, com um pouco menos de brilho na voz – mas é o lugar certo para se encontrar coisas, arranjar informação e sumir com pessoas indesejáveis sem ninguém perceber.

- Muito...interessante. – Himiko murmurou fracamente, dando-se conta dos estranhos cheiros que circulavam pelo ar e a faziam agradecer por ter saído de casa sem jantar.

- Não seja educada. É uma balbúrdia dos diabos e a comida é horrível. Venha, vamos para junto dos becos...é o melhor lugar para fazer interrogatórios.

A jovem samurai imaginou que poderia ser útil nessa parte. Fazer perguntas de maneira educada e polida não era tão difícil e Himiko achou algumas senhoras, crianças e moças com uma aparência mais ou menos decente que talvez pudessem ajudar. Foi até elas e até a alguns senhores de venerável idade que, assim ela pensava, podiam informá-la de algo sendo o equivalente aos velhos sábios e filosóficos de sua terra.

Infelizmente a diferença cultural em Zenkrid era gritante, de estourar os tímpanos mesmo, pois o máximo que Himiko conseguiu foi olhares espantados das mulheres, pedidos de esmola das crianças (a jovem distribuiu boa parte de suas pequenas moedinhas de cobre entre elas e teria ficado de bolsa vazia, não fosse Dio arrastá-la do meio da pequena multidão), ofertas de serviços, da parte das moças, que deixaram a samurai constrangida e olhares ora lascivos ora melancolicamente saudosos, dos velhos.

- Contente? – perguntou o elfo, colocando um copo de algo parecido com vinho nas mãos dela. A samurai suspirou então olhou desconfiada para a bebida. – Eu disse que a _comida _é ruim, não a bebida. Não vou envenená-la ou drogá-la, sou um cavalheiro.

Himiko tomou um gole e ficou surpresa. Era mesmo muito bom. Um vinho de frutas, leve e doce mas com um pequeno travo de especiarias desconhecidas. Ela bebeu mais sob o olhar paciente do elfo e ao terminar agradeceu. Estava mais animada e fortalecida.

- Agora se você não se importa, vou me encarregar dos interrogatórios. – Dio seguiu a passos firmes para junto de um beco ali perto e Himiko o seguiu, curiosa. O elfo se virou e sorriu para ela ao completar. – O segredo é procurar o tipo certo de gente. Oi, Nerondir...

Dio agarrou o homem que estava na entrada do beco antes que ele pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo e o jogou contra a parede sem muitas demonstrações de cavalheirismo.

- Mas que porr...

- Olha a boca na frente de uma dama, criatura! – Dio, de costas para Himiko que estava na entrada do beco apenas observando, segurou o homem firmemente pelos ombros e antes que ele tornasse a abrir a boca continuou. – Seu verme, nem ouse abrir essa boca imunda. Sei que você é um dos receptadores de "artigos importados de maneira alternativa" e tem muitos contatos. Com certeza sabe de uma espada, não? Uma espada especial e que foi tirada de um pobre turista que veio conhecer nossa bela cidade, não é?

- Eu...mas...- balbuciou o homem, de olhos arregalados, parecendo muitíssimo confuso.

Dio agarrou a gola das vestes do homem e continuou, em tom ameaçador:

- Não minta pra mim! Nem tente negar...foi você que recebeu a espada do ladrão que a roubou, certo? É assim que vocês agem...o ladrão passa a mercadoria para o receptador, assim ela fica a salvo se pegarem o cara mais tarde. Daí você devolve quando a barra estiver limpa e o ladrãozinho sem vergonha pode procurar alguém pra intermediar o negócio com um comprador, estou certo?

O homem parecia cada vez mais confuso e assentiu num movimento quase desesperado da cabeça.

- Sim, mas...

- Agora você vai me dizer quem é o intermediador, certo, Nerondir? – a voz do elfo era suave agora. – Santrini? Rafe? Oh...Balazar, então? O sacana do Balazar!!

Himiko não conseguia ver direito, não com Dio na frente do homem, mas tinha quase certeza de que o tal Nerondir continuava a fitar o elfo com uma cara de espanto muito consistente e, além disso, ela não conseguia discernir muito bem as respostas dele no meio do falatório do elfo. Mas talvez, ponderou ela, ele estivesse falando muito baixo e só as potentes orelhas do elfo podiam captá-las.

Dio soltou o homem, que caiu feito um saco de batatas mal costurado no chão, e se voltou para a samurai. Sorriu.

- Viu? É assim que se interroga alguém. – ele caminhou até ela e a empurrou delicadamente para saírem de lá. – Vamos, temos mais umas pessoas para interrogar; esse imprestável não sabe onde está Balazar, portanto temos que extrair essa informação de outro.

- Estou impressionada...acho.

- Sabia que ficaria. Agora vamos.

Himiko deu as costas ao beco e começou a se afastar junto com Dio. O elfo de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de fogo se virou por um momento e viu Nerondir na entrada do beco novamente, arrumando as roupas e olhando para ele com um misto de surpresa e aborrecimento. O elfo colocou o indicador nos lábios e piscou para o homem.

Logo a jovem Tamuraniana se acostumou com o estranho método interrogatório de Dio, que consistia basicamente em agarrar os alvos de surpresa e jogá-los contra qualquer superfície plana, falar, falar, perguntar e ouvir respostas absurdamente inaudíveis para qualquer um que não fosse um elfo. Após usar suas habilidades em mais três pobres coitados (um deles insistia em ficar interrompendo Dio e acabou sendo posto pra dormir), Dio finalmente conseguiu localizar o esconderijo de Balazar. Infelizmente o criminoso não estava lá quando invadiram o local mas Dio conseguiu achar um pedaço de pergaminho em código que, segundo ele, dizia exatamente para quem fora vendida a preciosa espada do Clã de Himiko.

(Nota: algumas horas depois, quando Balazar voltou para seu refúgio, pegou aquela mesma nota e suspirou aliviado. Não tinha perdido a lista de compras da semana, afinal. A patroa ficaria uma fera se ele a perdesse como da última vez e esquecesse de comprar alguma das coisas que ela queria para seus jantares com o Clube de Leitura de Runas das Senhoras.)

- Estamos indo até o homem que comprou a espada de meu senhor, então. – declarou Himiko enquanto os dois se afastavam da parte baixa da cidade.

- Exatamente.

- No fim você realmente me ajudou, Dio. Eu lhe agradeço e fico envergonhada de confessar que, todo esse tempo, pensei que fosse me enganar de alguma forma.

Dio tropeçou e quase caiu. Praguejou contra a pedra invisível em que topara e encolheu os ombros, a expressão magnânima.

- Tudo bem. – disse. – Isso acontece. As pessoas me julgam mal, mas sempre acabam reconhecendo que eu sou uma boa pes...

- ACHAMOS VOCÊ, DIO, ELFO FANFARRÃO!!

- Oh, boy...

Os dois estacaram. Bem á frente deles, praticamente bloqueando o caminho com seus enormes corpos, três bárbaros com caras de poucos amigos brandiam espadas e machados ameaçadoramente.

- Quem são esses? – Himiko levou a mão ao punho de sua katana e assumiu uma postura de defesa.

- Oh, são só os Desmanteladores. – informou casualmente o elfo, sem se abalar. – Guarda-costas, escolta, mercenários, cobradores de dívidas de jogo e intimidadores profissionais. Ocasionalmente assassinos, também. Olá, rapazes, o que mandam?

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE BOBO CONOSCO, ELFO!! – gritou um dos Desmanteladores, que usava uma pele de leopardo ao redor do corpo e empunhava espada e machado.

- NÓS SABEMOS QUE VOCÊ FOI DESOSNESTO COM OS DESMANTELADORES!! – bradou o segundo bárbaro, adornado com uma pele de búfalo muito mal cheirosa, que segurava uma maça.

- NINGUÉM É DESONESTO COM OS DESMANTELADORES!! NINGUÉM QUE QUEIRA CONTINUAR RESPIRANDO! – urrou o terceiro brandindo seu machado, que se contentara em usar uma sunguinha de couro, botas de couro e, aparentemente, algum óleo bronzeador que ressaltava seus magníficos músculos...pelo menos em sua opinião, porque para Dio e Himiko parecia mesmo é que ele estava untado com banha de porco, só esperando para achar uma churrasqueira.

- Bem, eu estou um pouco perdido aqui, senhores. – começou Dio, calmamente e com muita educação. – Não me lembro de ter sido desonesto com vocês, principalmente levando-se em conta que eu quero continuar respirando, sim, muito obrigado, então...

- VOCÊ DISSE QUE O CARREGAMENTO DAQUELE BARCO DA SEMANA PASSADA ERA TODO DE CHÁ!!

- E NA VERDADE ERAM BARRAS DE PRATA PARA OFERENDAS!! O BARCO IA FAZER UMA ESCALA NO PORTO DE ZENKRID E SEGUIRIA PARA AS TERRAS DISTANTES!!

- VOCÊ NOS ENGANOU E DIVIDIU A PRATA COM AQUELE BANDO DE PIRATAS QUE SÃO SEUS AMIGOS!!

Himiko ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita e encarou o elfo de lado. Dio coçou a cabeça mas não se deu por achado.

- Agora vamos, senhores. Não deviam dar ouvidos ao falatório dos invejosos. Todos sabem que somos grandes sócios, vocês três e eu. Somos uma equipe, eu nunca...

O bárbaro da pele de búfalo jogou um objeto brilhante aos pés de Dio. Era uma barra de prata marcada com o mesmo brasão da bandeira do barco "do chá". O elfo assoviou.

- Talvez eu tenha me enganado a respeito da carga, mas eu não...

- TIRAMOS ESSA PRATA DE ORIANDER, O VELHO PIRATA QUE SERVIA NO AKALANAT. PARECE QUE ELE AINDA TINHA MEMÓRIA O SUFICIENTE PARA SE LEMBRAR QUEM INDICOU A FORTUNA PARA ELES.

- AGORA ELE NÃO TEM MAIS MEMÓRIA, NEM VIDA. NEM A APARÊNCIA DE ALGUMA COISA QUE JÁ FOI VIVA.

- VOCÊ VAI FICAR BEM PARECIDO COM ELE DEPOIS QUE TERMINARMOS COM VOCÊ, ELFO.

Himiko ia perguntar que diabos estava acontecendo ali mas, ao olhar para Dio, viu a expressão do elfo completamente transformada. Seu bom humor, seu sorriso e sua despreocupada beleza élfica tinha se tornado algo assustadoramente frio e selvagem. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros como poços e seus lábios eram uma linha fina e ameaçadora.

- Vocês mataram Oriander...- Himiko viu a mão dele alcançar o punho do sabre quase como se tivesse vida própria, desembainhando-o lentamente enquanto falava. – Vocês mataram um pobre velho que nunca fez mal a ninguém. Ele era só o cozinheiro do Akalanat...nunca ergueu uma espada em toda sua vida miserável...

- ELE ERA SÓ UM VERME INÚTIL.

- VOCÊ VAI SE ENCONTRAR COM ELE, NÃO SE PREOCUPE.

- E VAI SER LOGO.

- Quem foi? – até a voz de Dio não parecia ser a dele mesmo. Era seca e dura como um corrosivo vento desértico. – Quem contou isso para vocês??

- ALGUÉM COM QUEM VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA TER MEXIDO, ELFO.

- ALGUÉM MUITO BOM EM GUARDAR E PASSAR INFORMAÇÕES.

- ELE QUERIA QUE VOCÊ SOUBESSE QUEM TE ENTREGOU PRA MORTE E, PELO SEU OLHAR, VOCÊ JÁ ADIVINHOU QUEM É.

Dio assentiu. Já sabia.

Himiko desembainhou sua katana. Dio fez um leve e gracioso volteio com o sabre, fechou os olhos, disse algo em uma língua que ela não entendeu e em seguida sorriu e abriu novamente os olhos.

- Ataquem com tudo, meninos. – o elfo se posicionou, de lado, como um esgrimista. Observou os três baterem suas armas umas nas outras e urrarem como os bárbaros que eram. Inclinou a cabeça e sorriu mais abertamente. – Vai ser sua última dança.

Os três atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Himiko imaginava que homens tão grandes fossem desajeitados mas aqueles tinham uma agilidade fora do normal. A jovem samurai teve que pular para o lado para esquivar-se de um potente golpe de massa e logo se viu duelando com o bárbaro da pele de búfalo enquanto os outros dois iam para cima de Dio.

O elfo moveu o tronco para um lado, desviando do golpe da espada do Pele de Leopardo e em seguida deixou o corpo pender para trás para escapar do machado do Banha de Porco. Erguendo rapidamente uma perna, Dio atingiu o Banha de Porco no flanco, jogando-o contra o companheiro e desequilibrando-os por um momento.

O Pele de Búfalo investiu com a massa, toda a força e velocidade num golpe vindo de baixo, e Himiko quase riu. Sendo menor e mais ágil ela facilmente se livrou da manobra e enterrou a lâmina da katana no peito do bárbaro. Rápidos ou não aqueles homens não eram páreo para uma samurai.

Dio não aparava os golpes da espada larga do Pele de Leopardo, ele simplesmente os desviava, deixando que a lâmina da arma escorregasse pela lâmina do sabre direcionando-a para longe de si. Enquanto isso, com a extrema agilidade de sua raça, desviava do machado e aplicava potentes golpes com as pernas, rechaçando o Banha de Porco. Num dado momento o elfo afastou mais uma vez a lâmina do Pele de Leopardo mas, ao invés de esperar pelo próximo golpe, ergueu e girou o sabre mergulhando-o com precisão assassina no pescoço do Banha de Porco. Ele com certeza não esperava aquilo, nem seu amigo Pele de Leopardo, que arregalou os olhos e recebeu um chute muito dolorido no meio das pernas.

O homenzarrão caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos segurando suas preciosidades feridas. Ergueu a cabeça e imediatamente desejou não tê-lo feito. O cano da pistola de Dio foi a última coisa que viu. O estampido ecoou pela rua.

Himiko se aproximou enquanto Dio recolhia a barra de prata que caíra no meio da batalha. Ela olhou dos corpos para a pistola que Dio agora guardava no cinto com a outra mão.

- Você podia tê-los matado facilmente com essa arma. Por que não o fez?

- Hun? – ele franziu o cenho e então deu de ombros. – Balas são caras. E eu só uso em situações especiais. Vingar Oriander mereceu uma.

- Eles disseram que você sabe quem o delatou aos bárbaros.

- Ah, sei sim. – o elfo virou-se de repente para as sombras de um beco próximo. – Eu sei MUITO BEM quem foi, Trent!

Uma sombra particularmente mais sólida pulou de susto num canto ali perto. Em seguida ouviram-se passos apressados se afastando dali rapidamente.

- Você não vai seguí-lo? – indagou Himiko, espantada ao ver Dio se voltar e seguir pelo caminho oposto. – Um inimigo traiçoeiro assim não deve ficar livre.

- Nah. – fez Dio, limpando distraidamente seu sabre na pele de leopardo do bárbaro caído. – Depois eu pego ele. Do "meu" jeito. – um brilho estranho faiscou nos olhos cor de oliva do elfo. – Vamos, temos que buscar sua espada.

Capítulo 3.

Uma grande e imponente mansão erguia-se á frente deles e Himiko olhou para o elfo com uma vaga apreensão.

- É aqui?

- Sim, madame.

- Não sou madame, sou Himiko.

- Sim, madame Himiko.

- Como vamos convencer o homem que vive nesta casa a devolver a espada? Ele por acaso não sabia que o que comprou de criminosos era roubado? Vai aceitar devolvê-la? Devo voltar ao meu senhor e pedir dinheiro para pagá-lo pela espada?

- Não, não, não! – Dio piscou e pousou uma mão no ombro da jovem Tamuraniana, tocado pelo quase desespero em sua voz. Ela precisava mesmo daquela espada. Esse negócio de mestre e vassalo era realmente algo muito idiota, em sua opinião, se era capaz de deixar uma garota como aquela angustiada. Ele continuou, sorrindo com confiança para ela. – Eu vou entrar lá e pegar a espada. Ninguém vai perceber e o homem vai simplesmente achar que algum outro colecionador arranjou ladrões mais espertos do que os dele, só isso.

- Eu vou com você.

- Mas...

- É meu dever garantir que a espada de meu senhor retorne a salvo para o Clã, Dio.

O elfo pensou por um momento.

- Ok. Mas fique atrás de mim e não faça barulho. – disse ele, então completou, com um brilhozinho no olhar – E nada de espiar meu traseiro, hein.

Era impressão dele ou a samurai ficara um pouquinho vermelha? Só um pouquinho?

Rindo da expressão aborrecida dela Dio indicou o caminho por onde teriam acesso á casa.

Algum tempo depois, já esgueirando-se dentro dos grandes salões e corredores, Himiko cutucou levemente o elfo. Ele se contorceu um pouco, parecendo segurar o riso por um instante e se virou para ela de cenho franzido.

- Não faça isso! – sussurrou ele.

- Cócegas? – sussurrou ela de volta, achando graça. Ele ia abrir a boca mas ela o interrompeu. – Você sabe mesmo por onde estamos indo?

- Claro que sei. O problema é que o proprietário já teve problemas com invasores antes e achou divertido transformar a casa num labirinto. Duvido que até mesmo ele não se perca de vez em quando.

Sem dizer mais nada, mas com a forte impressão de que o elfo estava perdidinho da silva naquelas galerias intermináveis, Himiko continuou seguindo-o e esperando que uma hora ou outra topassem com o lugar certo. De preferência antes de amanhecer e um monte de guardas aparecerem.

Dois corredores e três salões depois, Dio finalmente parou em frente a uma porta alta e entalhada com dragões de ouro.

- Deve estar aqui. – anunciou. – É o Salão Exótico, então só pode ter coisas exóticas. A espada do seu patrão é exótica, não?

Himiko lembrou-se da empunhadura de jade e pérolas, da lâmina negra com reflexos prateados, a bainha ornada com os símbolos sagrados do Clã, todos filigranados em ouro e pequenos rubis. Meneou a cabeça.

- Acho que alguém de fora do meu povo a consideraria exótica, sim.

- Então é aqui mesmo.

Dio empurrou as pesadas portas. Sabia que não tinham dispositivos de alarme ou armadilhas porque o dono do lugar contava com a eficiência de seu labirinto...e porque era sonâmbulo e não queria acabar pego por uma de suas próprias armadilhas se resolvesse dar uma voltinha noturna e inconsciente por suas galerias. Seria muito humilhante.

Não precisaram procurar muito. Num belo pedestal na parede central do aposento a bela e exótica espada do Clã de Himiko brilhava, iluminada por um globo de luz contínua pendurado logo acima dela.

- Finalmente!

- Eu não disse que encontraria sua espada?

Himiko sorriu para Dio. Um verdadeiro e belo sorriso de agradecimento que o elfo ficou muito feliz por receber. Em seguida ela se adiantou e reverenciou a espada três vezes, profundamente concentrada em alguma prece ou recitação segundo o que parecia a Dio.

- Agora estou pronta para tocá-la e devolvê-la ao seu lugar de direito. – disse a samurai e avançou com as mãos estendidas para pegar a espada.

- Mas o que significa isso???

Uma voz em falsete veio de trás deles, das portas, parecendo muito indignada e surpresa.

O elfo e a Tamuraniana se voltaram, prontos para enfrentar a nova ameaça e...e...Bem, a ameaça era na verdade um senhor gordinho de pijama de bolinha e gorro, empunhando ameaçadoramente um taco de golfe com mãos trêmulas. Oh, e estava usando um par ameaçador de pantufas de coelhinho, também. (Nota da autora: pantufas de coelhinho dão dano crítico, gente. Tentem parecer sérios com uma delas e vocês podem ter certeza que vão matar qualquer um de rir.)

- Credo, Alfons – Dio fez uma careta. – O Taco e a pose de guerra até que dão pro gasto, mas o pijaminha e a pantufa acabaram com o efeito, sabe...

- Dio?? – o homenzinho baixou o taco cautelosamente e seu olhar vagou de Dio para Himiko vagarosamente. – O que está fazendo aqui e...- o olhar de Alfons tornou a voltar para Himiko e não saiu mais de lá – Quem é sua bela e exótica amiga, Dio? Que falta de educação, meu caro...não devia nos apresentar?

A samurai fuzilou Dio com o olhar.

- Você o conhece??

Antes que Dio pudesse explicar o gordinho Alfons se adiantou:

- Claro que ele me conhece, linda dama. – esclareceu ele. – Dio e eu fazemos negócios há anos!!

- Fazem negócios, é? – Himiko virou lentamente a cabeça na direção de Dio e seus dedos resvalaram o punho da katana. – Fizeram negócio recentemente?

- Agora calma aí, Himiko...

- Oh...o nome é Himiko – disse sonhadoramente Alfons, sorrindo como um bobo alegre. – Que gracioso e musical! Mas na verdade, fizemos negócios recentemente, sim...

Dio, pressentindo que sua sorte estava começando a murchar, tratou de cortar as explicações do fofo proprietário da mansão, tomando o cuidado de ficar de olho nos movimentos felinos de Himiko.

- Escute, Alfons, foi tudo um mal entendido. – começou o elfo rapidamente. – Eu não devia ter vendido a espada para você, ela pertencia ao senhor dessa encantadora jovem aqui ao meu lado. Ela precisa devolvê-la ainda esta noite para o líder do Clã ou vai ficar encrencada...você sabe como é...honra e deveres, essas coisas.

Himiko apertava convulsivamente o cabo de sua espada, com raiva. Se seu olhar pudesse lançar metade das chamas que pareciam dançar em seu interior, Dio já seria um carvão á essa altura. Por alguma razão ela se forçou a ser civilizada. Não era educado eviscerar um elfo no carpete caro de um homem cuja casa ela acabara de entrar clandestinamente.

Alfons pareceu pensar por um momento. Olhou para a espada atentamente, em seguida para a jovem samurai. Uma luz se acendeu em seu cérebro e ele abriu um grande e afável sorriso.

- Bem, acho que nós podemos dar um jeito nisso. – declarou, contente. – Claro que a espada me custou muito dinheiro...

- Oh, Alfons, vamos... – Dio se afastou um pouquinho de Himiko, só por precaução. – Na próxima te dou um desconto bem camarada, prometo!

- Você vai devolver o dinheiro deste nobre senhor, elfo! – exclamou Himiko, furiosa. – Vai pagá-lo e depois vai me pagar por ter me feito de idiota por todo esse tempo!!

Dio tentou se explicar, mas Himiko desatou a falar em sua língua natal e não o deixou concluir nenhuma das brilhantes frases que ele planejava usar para acalmá-la. A maneira como ela falava deixava claro que as frases DELA não eram exatamente finas.

- Ah ah ah! – Alfons ergueu um dedo e ambos ficaram em silêncio. – Não quero dinheiro pela espada, mas algo deve me ser dado em troca. Deixe-me ver...- ele avaliou Himiko de alto a baixo por alguns instantes e sorriu.

- Ei, Alfons...olha a sacanagem...

O gordinho olhou feio para ele.

- Não seja bobo, Dio. – então se voltou para Himiko novamente. - Eu quero o seu belo Obi, minha dama. Pode ser?

Dio olhou para a samurai sem entender. O que diabos era um Obi?

Himiko ficou em silêncio por um momento então assentiu. Com graciosa lentidão ela desfez os laços de seu Obi (o cinto que mantinha seu quimono fechado, Dio logo percebeu, aliviado) e o entregou para Alfons com uma reverência. Ela manteve suas vestes fechadas recatadamente com a outra mão, e parecia um pouco tímida e frágil daquela maneira.

- Pronto, pronto. – Alfons recebeu a rica faixa com uma expressão radiante. – É uma peça belíssima e tendo pertencido a uma verdadeira samurai, e uma mulher tão linda, certamente vale a espada.

Himiko permanecia de olhos baixos, segurando seu quimono. Dio suspirou e desatou sua própria faixa, verde e negra, que lhe servia como cinto, e estendeu para a jovem. Ela pegou e rapidamente atou-a ao redor do corpo, aliviada.

O homenzinho fez um gesto para que ela pegasse a espada. Himiko a retirou do pedestal e a encaixou no cinto ao lado de sua própria espada. Ela agradeceu e ele a convidou para aparecer outras vezes, se quisesse, mas como convidada e pela porta da frente. Acrescentou que tinha um cozinheiro maravilhoso cuja especialidade era preparar doces deliciosos!

- E eu? Não ganho convite? – reclamou Dio, de brincadeira, enquanto Alfons os guiava para a saída.

- Talvez se um dia você vestir um quimono curtinho eu pense na possibilidade, meu gracioso elfo picareta. – respondeu o colecionador, então se lembrou. – Oh, e é bom o desconto em nossa próxima transação ser bom, ou vou chamar os Desmanteladores para lhe dar uma lição, rapaz.

- Oh...claro, claro! – disse o elfo, desesperadamente fazendo gestos para que Himiko se calasse; ela parecia muito interessada em contar as novidades ao homenzinho e Dio não achava que seria uma boa idéia. – Você sabe como eles são assustadores, Alfons, e eu não iria querer arrumar briga com eles!

- Muito bem, então. – Alfons abriu a porta e acenou para eles conforme iam descendo a rua. – Cuidem-se!

Himiko e Dio acenaram de volta antes de virarem uma curva e, ao desembocarem em outra rua, o elfo foi jogado contra a parede por uma samurai muito enraivecida.

- Auhn...

- Por quê?? Por que fez todo esse teatro? Só para me humilhar e angustiar??

- Não!

- Então, por quê??

O elfo afastou de seu colete as mãos delicadas da samurai e se aprumou.

- Eu não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de andar pela cidade com uma garota bonita como você ao meu lado, pra todo mundo ver. – explicou ele, com um belo sorriso. – E foi divertido, confesse.

- Eu...- Himiko nada tinha a responder àquilo.

Ela franziu os lábios e virou-lhe as costas. De repente, num rápido movimento, sacou a espada e desferiu um golpe contra Dio. O elfo o aparou com igual rapidez; sabre e katana medindo forças no meio da rua escura. Dio riu.

- Isso quer dizer que não vamos sair de novo?

- Isso quer dizer que o assunto ainda não acabou, elfo. – respondeu ela, com um leve sorriso nos lábios rubros. Ela recuou e guardou a katana novamente. – Eu tenho que terminar minha missão; levar a espada de volta para meu senhor...mas eu vou voltar para acertar as contas com você.

Ela se virou e começou a caminhar. Uma vez longe do centro pobre da cidade ela sabia que conseguiria achar sozinha o caminho para a estalagem. A voz de Dio soou atrás dela, cada vez mais longe.

- Bem, isso está me parecendo um bom motivo para um encontro, garota samurai.

Dio riu e, mesmo não sendo capaz de ver o rosto de Himiko, que já desaparecia no fim da rua, sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

E ela estava mesmo.

Finis

Bem, o que acharam???

Espero que tenham gostado! Façam todos os comentários e críticas que quiserem, por favor, sou toda ouvidos! O mais importante é que tenham se divertido, então, se não foi o caso preciso que me orientem. Da próxima vez vou fazer melhor!

E, só para avisar, quem gosta da Gangue Krok: eu comecei a rascunhar uma fic deles, com participação especial dos 300 de Esparta (hehehe) mas como a febre do filme já passou não sabia se devia continuar então deixei de lado. Para minha próxima vítima peguei o senhor Koi. (Gente, eu adoro aquele homem...cachorro...lobo...que seja...) Nosso amigo peludo vai enfrentar uma Rainha Loba! '''' O título será bem clichê, olha: Koi – No Covil da Rainha Loba. hehehehe

Bessos!


End file.
